Various types of devices have been developed for storing, displaying, and dispensing of materials such as flexible tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,817 discloses a cardboard box having a bottom wall, sidewalls, a front end wall with a window, a rear end wall, and a spool member spanning from first sidewall to second sidewall. Flexible tubing is wrapped around the spool member and dispensed thru the window. Such conventional devices have enjoyed considerable success. However, such conventional devices often slip on the shelf when the tubing is pulled by the customer causing damage to the front of the cardboard box. Another disadvantage with conventional devices is that a significant amount of material is employed increasing the overall cost of the device. These conventional devices are typically made from a one-piece corrugated card board that is cut and folded into the shape of the desired box. Another problem with such conventional storing and dispensing devices is the sharpness of the outside edges of the sidewalls. Such conventional devices dispense the flexible tube from the front of the box which have exposed sharp paper edges that might cause cut a paper cut to the consumer.